


Sprinkles

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a surprise for Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

Max wakes up, alone and cold, in a strange bed that wasn't his. He suddenly remembers where he was. He was in London, in Carlos' flat to be precise. The two of them agreed to spend a few days before New Year together, splitting the time between Monaco and London. Max blinks a few more times before he reaches over to the other side of the bed to really check that he was indeed alone. Where the heck was his boyfriend? 

Max walks out of the bedroom to look for any sign that the Spaniard was home. He walks into the kitchen and sees a plate of food and a note for him. He picks up the note which says that Carlos has gone to pick something up and that he's left Max breakfast and to heat up the kettle for his tea. Max can't help but smile at how thoughtful Carlos is. Max looks at the plate of food and couldn't help but feel giddy when he sees that Carlos made cinnamon French toast for him. It was one of his favorite breakfast treats since he was a child. He enjoyed watching his mother make them and she even tried to teach him how to make them. He once tried making them for Carlos but he burnt the first batch until his boyfriend intervened and rescued the rest of them which came out perfectly. Max savors every bite of his breakfast with a smile on his face. 

After eating his breakfast, Max decided to tidy up the apartment a bit. Carlos was very meticulous with his things so his apartment wasn't really messy Max just thought of sorting his own things properly so they weren't just a pile on his suitcase. He then checked his phone if Carlos has left him a message or called but there was nothing. Max jumps in the shower before going to see what he can do for lunch. When Max steps out of the shower, he hears the sound of the door opening. He hurries to put some clothes on so that he can great Carlos but he was more surprised to see what Carlos has brought home. 

There, wriggling in the Spaniard's arms is a fluffy white Husky puppy with the most beautiful eyes he had seen, one was a beautiful light blue while the other was a stormy brown shade. "Surprise." Carlos beams at him as he holds the puppy out to Max. Max takes the puppy and hugs her close to his chest. "She's so beautiful." Max says as the puppy licks at his face. "So you won't feel too alone when you're in Monaco." Carlos says as he moves closer to Max. "She's mine?" Max asks as he looks between Carlos and the puppy. Carlos nods before he places a kiss on Max's forehead. "Yup and you get to name her." Carlos says before Max lets the puppy go and kisses him so hard he almost lost his balance. 

The puppy remains nameless for a few days until Max comes home one day with 2 doughnuts, one for him and one for Carlos, as a little naughty treat for New Years. The two of them were enjoying their treats while watching TV when they feel the puppy trying to jump on the couch to join them. Carlos picks her up and places her in between him and Max. When he was about to take another bite of his doughnut, Max feels her pawing at his leg and looks down as she begs with puppy eyes for a bit of the treat. "I'm sorry but I can't." Max tries to explain to the puppy with a sad voice. She continues to look at Max with sad eyes until Max finishes the doughnut and picks her up to hold her close to his chest. She starts licking at Max's face and max had to move her away from his face. "Yuck! No face licking!" Max tries to admonish the pooch while Carlos laughs at him. "You have sprinkles all over your face." Carlos says as he tries to pick the what was left on his face. Max suddenly stands up holding the puppy high. "That's it! That's her name! Sprinkles!" Max exclaims as he smiles at the puppy. "Sprinkles? Really Maxy?" Carlos says as he raises his eyebrow. "Mhmm, it's the perfect name and she likes it. Right Sprinkles?" Max asks the dog who licks his face in return. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "Alright then. Sprinkles it is." He says as Max snuggles back into him with Sprinkles still hug close to his chest as they continue watching TV.


End file.
